Baguna Provoke
| affiliation = Pareia Tribe; Provoke Family; | occupation = Glow of Pareia Tribe | residence = | alias = | epithet = "The Wise" | age = 42 (debut) 52 (year 258) | birth = 12th month | status = 2 | death = Poisoned by his third wife Librie using Tears of the Angel. | deathchp = Chapter 218 | spouse = Meina (1st wife) Sena (2nd wife) Librie (3rd wife) | children = Yulian Provoke Pere Provoke Orca Provoke | relatives = Hiruna (granddaughter) }} Baguna Provoke is the father of Yulian, Pere, and Orca Provoke, and the Glow of Pareia. He is a popular and respected Glow, he has been called "Baguna the Wise". Baguna has never been much of a warrior, but has maintained and improved relationships with the Silence Empire during his reign and generally overseen an era of peace for his tribe. He has had three wives, and has a son with each. His first wife Meina gave birth to his named heir Yulian, his second wife, Sena, birthed Pere less than two months later, and his third wife, Librie, gave birth to the youngest son, Orca. During the ten year conflict with the Shuaruri Tribe Meina, was apparently killed - seemingly at the hands of Venersis. Appearance Baguna has dark hair that spikes up through an ornamental, but simple circlet to mark his position as Glow. He typically has a light, stubbly beard, and as the years pass a few age lines become more numerous. He usually dresses in simple clean robes with light embroidery, but has been seen in more garish ceremonial attire for important events. Personality Baguna is a wise, cautious, and friendly leader who almost always searches for the most peaceful approach to solving problems. He cares deeply for his family and tribe, and prioritizes their prosperity. Baguna is less focused on his honor than most men of the Red Desert, and has at times been seen as a weaker leader due to his tendencies to forgive and negotiate. In reality, Baguna knows he has difficult choices to make, and would rather suffer now to improve life in the future. Story Baguna welcomes Noya to his tribe when Yulian brings him from the desert, and encourages him to be as tough as necessary upon his son in training as necessary in the hope that it will allow him to soar later in life. When a diplomatic party comes from the Silence Empire, Baguna appears to give way to their demands in order to preserve relations with the greater power - angering his son Yulian. Baguna worries for his son, but is fully supportive of Yulian's training with Noya. When Yulian returns from his years training around The Field of Demon Beasts, Baguna is happy to see his son again and proud of his heir's incredibly potential. He fully supports Yulian's decision to attempt the Warrior Ceremony, and despite being surprised, allows Pere to as well. When Yulian returns triumphant from the Ceremony, Baguna accepts, considers, and eventually supports his idea to create an elite faction of young warriors. Though it takes him some time to convince the elders of the tribe to agree (as this would put some of their best young men in the direct control of Yulian - and thus Baguna), eventually Red Storm is created with Baguna's full blessing. During Yulian's adventures in training his troupe, Baguna is supportive, but constantly dealing with the Tribe's issues. He approves the marriage between Grace Rivolde and Yulian with Dejaine, and shortly after rejects a more tenuous marriage with Keredos for the time being, due to her mother's insistence on Vega tradition - any girl child being sent back to her. After the death of Shuaruri's Glow, Baguna and the elders of Pareia decide to go to war against Shuaruri in order to reclaim the land they lost in the Ten Year War years ago. He leaves the military command to his Supreme Warrior, Egane. Red Storm is recalled from training to assist. After the war, Baguna happily welcomes back the warriors, and receives his eldest with great pride for his accomplishments and work with Red Storm. Baguna encourages Yulian to proceed with his marriage to Grace, but agrees to wait until after Yulian completes the final trial of the Warrior Ceremony. Upon Yulian's success in the trial and ascension as a War God, Baguna and the leaders of Pareia receive his son with incredible pride and hope. When Yulian and Grace finally marry, Baguna happily oversees the ceremony. When Janet arrives with an Imperial Prince of the Empire, Baguna is forced into a series of hard negotiations, and even more difficult situations due to the Prince's terrible behavior. Baguna gives in to Janet's demands out of fear of offending the Empire, though due to Sharuleo's assault on Keredos, things ultimately end up in Pareia's favor as Janet attempts to repair the two nations - though Baguna and Yulian both must forgive the dishonor done to them. When Janet offers admission to the Silence Empire Academy for Yulian, Baguna agrees after some thought and encourages his son to study their dangerous ally. During Yulian's absence, Baguna visibly ages under the stress of rule, but still remains proud of son, and supports both him and the tribe. A while after Yulian's return, Baguna happily celebrates his Birth Festival with his sons, and it seems like a time of celebration for the whole tribe. He encourages Pere and Yulian to work to overcome their differences, and support Orca as a united family. He is very proud of his sons, and to celebrate allows Orca to share wine among them all (despite being a year to young). As they drink, things take a terrible turn as Orca, Baguna, and Yulian all collapse violently. When Librie appears to finish things off a fatally poisoned, Baguna insists Pere escape with Yulian and save his brother, easily letting himself remain behind with his treacherous wife so his sons may escape. In his last moments, Baguna looks disbelieving upon his third wife, and the atrocities she has begun. In the Continental Calendar year 258, 12th month, Baguna Provoke was officially declared dead to due poisoning. Power and Abilities Baguna is not a warrior, though he likely possesses basic combat and survival skills inherent to the desert. He is not an aggressive politician, but is skilled at reaching peaceful consensus and convincing others to agree with him. Gallery Trivia Note: This section is under construction and revision. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Former Glows Category:Pareia Tribe Characters Category:Deceased Characters